


May I Have This Dance?

by emmyak96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anniversary, Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Steve Rogers is a cutie, alcohol mention, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyak96/pseuds/emmyak96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your two year anniversary and Steve has something special planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.queenofholloway.com/images/18a.jpg
> 
> This is the basic idea for the dress. It'll be a different color with some other minor changes, but this was the only reference I could find.
> 
> https://www.bluevelvetvintage.com/images/D/sh0150.jpg
> 
> This are the shoes, just all black instead.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cG1L9wxYbs0
> 
> This is a link to the song played.

"Wha-? Steve, what are you doing?" You were reading a book in the living room of the apartment you and Steve shared in the Avengers Tower when a piece of fabric came over your eyes, blocking your sight.

"It's a surprise." He said as he tied a knot behind your head. Steve loved surprising you. He took your hand and helped you to what you assumed was the bedroom from your memory of the route to there from the couch. You were starting to get excited. Steve's surprises were always amazing, whether they were big or small.

"Come on, Steve! What is it?" You were basically bouncing now as he opened a door.

"No, no, no. Just wait a little longer." He chuckled. Steve was now behind you, pushing you towards where he wanted you. "Okay, ready?"

"Yes!" It took a lot of effort to not pull off the blindfold yourself.

"Alright, here you go." You could hear the smile on his lips as he spoke and untied the blindfold.

When you could see again, your mouth fell open at the sight in front of you. A beautiful navy blue satin dress was hanging on the closet door. It had a halter top with a full, knee-length skirt. There was a thick white belt around the waist and a white strip of fabric over a sweetheart neckline. On the floor below was a pair of black heels with a strap across the middle. The outfit looked like it came out of a time machine from the 1940's.

"So do you like it?" Steve asked after you hadn't said anything for a bit.

"Oh, my... Steve, it's beautiful! I love it!" You put your arms around his neck and kiss him as his arms wrap around your back. After a few more seconds, you pull away. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for my best girl." He gave you the sweetest smile. Whenever he called you his best girl, you melted. "Now, put it on and get yourself dolled up. Though you don't have to do much to do that. I've got plans for us tonight."

"Another surprise?" You asked.

"You know me so well." He put a soft kiss to your forehead.

"That I do." You smiled up at him. "Give me an hour?"

"Perfect." He gave one last kiss and left the bedroom.

You turned back to the dress, a huge smile stuck to your face. Wasting no time, you rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Fifteen minutes later you're sitting in front of the mirror, blow drying your hair. Once it's dry, you begin curling it Old Hollywood style. Afterwards, you start searching through your makeup bag, thinking of a 1940's look. You settle on a simple cat's-eye, a little mascara, and matte red lipstick. With ten minutes left, you go to put the dress on. It fits perfectly, like it was made for you. Standing in front of the mirror, you feel like a movie star. You do a few spins, watching the skirt rise up around you. You've never felt more beautiful, and knowing that Steve picked this out for you makes it even better. Once the hour was up, you headed for the door.

"Steve, is it alright to come out now?" After a distant "Yeah." from Steve, you open the door. The living room is only lit by moonlight, and Steve is nowhere to be found. You notice dim lighting coming from the kitchen so you head over there. As you walk in your jaw drops at what you see. There are candles around the room and on the table, your favorite meal is on the plates, there's a vase of your favorite flowers in the center of the table, and Steve is walking over with a bottle of red wine. You don't know what else to say except, "Oh, my God..."

"Wow." Steve breathes out. He places the wine on the table and walks over to you. He's wearing his old military uniform and you marvel at the sight. You could never get over how good he looked. "You look gorgeous, (Y/n)." He brings his lips to yours and kisses you softly. Even in these heels, Steve still had a good nine inches on you.

"You're not so bad yourself, handsome." You reply after he pulled away.

"I hope you're hungry." He said, looking at the plates full of food.

"Aren't I always?" You chuckle. He takes your hand, leading you to your chair, and pulling it out so you can sit. Always the gentleman. He pushed your chair in and made his way to the other side of the table to sit down. You couldn't stop looking around the room. Steve really went all out. Candles sat on the table, the counters, the shelves, basically anywhere candles could be. They were all in your favorite scent and you found yourself sniffing the air. The flowers around the room were your favorites as well. Steve clearly had a '(Y/n)'s favorites' theme going on. You couldn't help but stare at everything.

"(Y/n)?" Steve's voice brought you out of your thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry, Steve. I just can't get over how beautiful this all is. Thank you."

"Well, I only have the best for you, darling. I'm glad you like it." He gave you a sweet smile which you returned.

"Oh, I love it! It's perfect." Your heart was fluttering like crazy.

Steve raised his glass of wine. "Then here's to us."

You copied his movements. "To us. And our future together."

Steve winked at you and you both took sips of your wine. With that, the two of you began eating. The food was great and cooked to perfection. You loved when Steve cooked. He didn't do it often, but when he did, whatever he made tasted amazing. You sat in silence as you both enjoyed the food. After a few minutes, conversations started. You talked about movies you had seen recently, books you had shown him, and your upcoming vacation to Germany. Dinner was filled with smiles and laughs and sweet words. You just kept falling in love with him over and over again throughout the meal. Even after the both of you were done eating, you still kept talking for a while. Once your conversation about the upcoming exhibits at the Smithsonian was finished, Steve asked you about the food.

"So what did you think of your meal?"

"Oh, it was delicious! You really outdid yourself."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it because that's only part one of tonight." He said with a half-smile.

"Part one?"

"Yes, part one. Excuse me for a moment." He got up and walked into the living room, out of your sight. You could head some quiet rummaging for a few seconds, before the sound of trumpets took over. You recognized it as _It's Been A Long, Long Time._ It was one your favorite songs, of course. Steve walked back into the dining room and over to you, sticking his hand to you. "May I have this dance?"

You smiled up at him as you put your hand in his. "I would be honored."

He led you into the middle of the living room and spun you twice before pulling you into his chest. With his arm against the small of your back and your hand on his shoulder, you began swaying to the music. You moved in sync with each other as if your bodies were one. So lost in your trance, you barely registered the music in the background.

"You'll never know how many dreams I dreamed about you or just how empty they all seemed without you." Kitty Kallen's voice was filling the large living room. You looked up at Steve, who was already looking down at you, and smiled.

"You know, (Y/n), back in my day..." You rolled your eyes and he chuckled before continuing. "If I had seen you on the other side of the bar, I would've been too scared to approach you."

"Is that so?" You smirk and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, yeah. I would've been looking at you, wondering what I could possibly say to you to make you want to talk to me. I'd be sitting there thinking that a beautiful girl like you would never want to spend your time with me. Even now, looking at you, I'm wondering how I ever got the courage to talk to you outside of missions. But I'm so glad I got the courage to do it because these past two years have been the best of my life. Both of my lives, actually."

The music had ended, but you still danced. You fell more in love with every word and felt yourself beginning to tear up. "Oh, Steve... I love you so much."

"I love you, too, (Y/n). Always." He put his lips against yours and kissed you passionately, your lips moving together. He pulled away too soon for your liking. "Happy anniversary, my love."

"Happy anniversary, Steve." You kissed him once again then put your head against his chest. "You know, you've set the bar pretty high for future anniversaries."

He chuckled as he kissed the top of your head. "I think I'm up to the challenge."


End file.
